Lee Seung Gi
Биография Ли Сын Ги - молодой исполнитель, чей дебют состоялся в 17 лет, в 2004 году, когда он был ещё учеником средней школы. У него низкий и сильный тон голоса, который контрастировал с достаточно мягкой внешностью. Благодаря своему тембру голоса, он привлек многих меломанов. Ли был активистом в школе. Он был старостой класса на втором году обучения в средней школе Санкё. Впервые он начал заниматься музыкой в средней школе, став участником группы в качестве вокалиста. Во время выступления группы в городе Daehagno, его заметила известная исполнительница 80-90 годов - Ли Сон Хи. После двух лет стараний, Ли Сын Ги появился на сцене с песней "You're My Woman." Музыку и слова к этой песне написал Psy. Ли Сын Ги также показал свои таланты и в актерском мастерстве, приняв участие во многих фильмах, сериалах и ситкомах. Фильмография *Gugaui Seo 2013 *The King 2hearts 2012 *Manny 2011 (камэо эп 12) *The Greatest Love 2011 (камэо эп 9) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho 2010 *Shining Inheritance 2009 *Famous Princesses 2006 *Nonstop 5 2005 Тв Шоу *Running Man (120-121,174) *1 Night 2 Days *Strong Heart *The Romantic *Gag Concert *Love Letter (сезон 2 и 3) *Heroine 6 *X-Man Награды *SBS Entertainment Awards: Netizens' Popularity Award (2011) *SBS Entertainment Awards: Top Excellence MC Award (2011) *KBS Entertainment Awards: Grand Award (with 1 Night 2 Days team) (2011) *SBS Drama Awards: Excellence in Acting (Drama Special)(My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) (2010) *SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars Award (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) (2010) *SBS Drama Awards: Best Couple (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) (2010) *SBS Entertainment Awards: Top Excellence MC Award (Strong Heart) (2010)lee_seung_gi *SBS Entertainment Awards: Netizens' Popularity Award (Strong Heart) (2010) *KBS Entertainment Awards: Top Excellence MC Award (1 Night 2 Days)(2010) *Korea Advertiser Awards: Model of the Year (2010) *46th Baeksang Arts Awards: Male Popularity Award (TV Division) (2010) *Seoul International Drama Awards: Netizens' Popularity Award (Korea) (2010) *SBS Drama Awards: Top Ten Star Award (Shining Inheritance) (2009) *SBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award with Han Hyo Joo (Shining Inheritance) (2009) *SBS Drama Awards: Male Lead Award - Special Planning Drama (Shining Inheritance) (2009) *SBS Entertainment Awards: Best Popular Award (Strong Heart) (2009) *MNET 20's Choice Awards: Hot Male Drama Star (Shining Inheritance) (2009) *KBS Entertainment Awards: Best Popular Award (1 Night 2 Days) (2008) Дискография Синглы *21.07.2004 Lee Seung Gi - Confession (고해) (ремейк) *19.05.2008 Lee Seung Gi - Let's Go On A Vacation (여행을 떠나요) (ремейк) *18.06.2009 Lee Seung Gi - Will You Marry Me (결혼해 줄래) (feat. Bizniz) *22.12.2009 Lee Seung Gi - Like The Beginning, Just Like Then (처음처럼 그때처럼) (feat. Kang Min Kyung из Davichi) *01.06.2010 Lee Seung Gi - Smile Boy (Rock ver.) (с Kim Yuna) *18.06.2010 Lee Seung Gi - Smile Boy 2010 *04.09.2010 Lee Seung Gi - Losing My Mind (정신이 나갔었나봐) *16.09.2010 Lee Seung Gi - From Now On I Love You (지금부터 사랑해) *14.10.2011 Lee Seung Gi - Time for Love (연애시대) (feat. Ra.D, narr. Han Hyo Joo) *26.05.2013 Lee Seung Gi - Last Word (마지막 그 한마디) Галерея 20120614-Lee-Seung-Gi.jpg lee-seung-gi_high-cut71.png 936full-lee-seung-gi.jpg 1383644137-45i823-o.jpg img_1038157_31330011_6.jpg int20120610034.jpg Lee-Seung-Gi-1st-korea-entertainment-poll-2011-2.jpg lee-seung-gi-3.jpg LeeSeungGi23.jpg lee-seung-gi-wallpapers.jpg lee-sung-gi-lee-seung-gi-29096607-480-720.jpg Видео thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Категория:КорАктер Категория:КорПевец